nemeless
by Amateratsu
Summary: sonadow. se que tengo historias descontinuadas, pero esta si prometo continuarla porque es una historia alternativa de las otras pero con mas fumadas y tramas que me gustan mas, una vez a la semana escribire un capitulo y are dibujos en el deviantart


Mi nombre es sonic the hedgehog, soy conocido por la mayoría de la gente como el salvador del mundo, líder del héroes team, némesis de eggman o rival en las carreras del gran prix, pero entre mis amigos solo soy sonic, el compañero, el amigo, hermano, novio…. Si como lo escucharon estoy en una relación con alguien…no, no es amy, ella es … bueno demasiado …. Simplemente no la entiendo….mujeres [oye], solo hubo una mujer en mi vida que yo ….. no importa, el punto es que estoy en una relación con un hombre y aun que los demás digan que es más complicado estar con el que con una mujer, pero soy una persona que le gusta explorar el mundo y no soy de las que se queda en casa muriéndose de aburrimiento esperando que el aparezca o al contrario tener a alguien esperándome en la casa, porque tengo casa, solo que no la uso mucho y mi pareja tampoco, si vivimos juntos, solamente vuelvo a casa o el me busca cuando termina su trabajo o yo soy quien pasa por ahí, tener a tu novio en GUN hace que tengas acceso casi total para entrar, aveces me encuentro con rouge, con el tiempo se volvió como una hermana mayor para mí y ella corresponde eso, también veo a omega, realmente siempre me sorprenderé como de tantos robot uno termina siendo razonable y de buen corazón, aun que de esto último es mas gracias a rouge y shadow, y si no lo habían adivinado mi pareja es shadow XD, si ese gruñón y serio erizo fue quien me robo mi corazón :3, tenemos más diferencias que cosas en común, pero eso es lo interesante de una relación?

Quién diría que años después de conocerlo se volvería mi pareja, fue después de que eso alienígenas parientes suyos [XD] intentaran dominar la tierra y fuera shadow, que en cierta forma estuvo ayudándolos, solo él sabe con exactitud todo lo que hiso entre todo ese caos, pero al final tomo la decisión correcta y acabo con ellos, no lo vimos por un tiempo, pero un día fue él quien me encontró

.-.-.-.-. flash back .-.-.-.-.

_Ese día se encontraba en su siesta de la tarde cerca de un lago pequeño, pero no lo suficientemente cerca claro, sintiendo el calor cálido, no abrasador, del sol, cuando una sombra [ironías de la vida :D] le bloqueo la luz, cuando abrió uno de sus ojos para saber quién era vio una silueta muy particular._

_-hey shadow, cuanto tiempo, asta llegue a pensar que te habías ido a vivir al planeta de donde salieron esos parientes tuyos tan simpáticos – le dijo con su humor típico, mientras se sentaba con pereza, pero en cambio el erizo negro envés de contestar con su típico ironía o mal humor siguió mirándolo con sus brazos cruzados – estas más silencioso de lo normal, no es que hablaras mucho antes :D – pero él seguía mirándolo, sonic de pronto se sentía incomodo, antes de que volviera a hablar el erizo frente a él se movió, puso sus brazos a los costados, para después darle una mano para que se parara, el erizo de ojos verdes vio esa mano mara después tomarla y aceptar la ayuda, shadow estaba raro asi que era mejor seguirle la corriente_

_Se puso de pie, quedando frente a el, era su imaginación o shadow era mas alto que el ahora [XDDD imaginen que la apariencia de sonic no se a estirado como en sonic the hedgheog 2006], también noto que no había soltado su mano, lo que hiso que se pusiera nervioso e incomodo_

_-sha….-_

_-me gustas – en ese momento su corazón casi salto de su pecho, podía oírlo latir en sus oídos y estaba casi seguro que sus mejillas estaban rojas porque sentía el calor sobre ellas, era la primera vez que sentía tantas cosas solo por dos sencillas y cortas palabras – después de lo sucedido hace unos meses, decidí continuar y dejar el pasado en su lugar, después de hablar con el general me ofrecieron un puesto en GUN junto con rouge, omega también estará con nosotros, pero a pesar de todo aun había algo que me inquietaba y eras tú, si quería comenzar de nuevo debía quitarme este peso de encima – fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y soltar su mano para después irse por donde vino dejando de tras de sí a un erizo azul todavía en shock con la mano aun estirada_

_.-.-.-.-. _flash back .-.-.-.-.-

Paso un tiempo para que lo viera y le hablara de nuevo, porque siendo sincero ni siquiera sabía que estaba enamorado de él, se había decidido luego de presenciar el festival de un país llamado soleiana, por alguna razón sentía que si no se decía podía morir sin habérselo dicho, fue extraño considerando que nunca había pensado que podía morir tan pronto, ni con todos los locos planes de eggman, pero después contaría esa parte de la historia [:3]

-fin del pov de sonic –

Si su vida era casi maravillosa, pero aun había algo que estaba inconcluso en su vida, la razón por la que abandono todo cuando tenía 7 años y aun viajaba por el mundo buscándola, a la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa que había conocido y que la habían separado de su vida, y cuando la encontrara, shadow ya no ….

-en que piensas? –

-nada disfrutaba de esta paz, después de la fiesta de esa cabeza de huevo y su parque de diversiones espacial, después de todo en unos meses volverá con otro plan loco entre manos – dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente del hermoso prado frente a el donde antes estaba un elevador a dicho parque, mientras su acompañante se ponía a su lado

-ese científico tiene mucho tiempo libre, y ningún otro pasatiempo, que no sea dominar el mundo o destruirte –

-que puedo decir? Soy una gran fuente de entretenimiento – dijo para después soltar una leve sonrisa

-haaa…vamos te llevo a comer antes de que me cuentes de tus aventuras antes de que te conociera – dijo para dar la vuelta tomando la mano del erizo azul guiándolo de regreso a la ciudad

-me vas a comprar chilidogs? – pregunto ilusionado dejándose guiar

-no –

-pero…-

-olvídalo-

-shaaadooowwww …- se quejo, asi fueron en su pequeña disputa sin soltarse las manos

_Algo en mi me dice que muy pronto nos volveremos a reunir y cuando eso pase quitare a cualquiera que se interponga, es una promesa y sonic the hedgehog nunca rompe sus problemas, nunca_


End file.
